generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanguard
The Vanguard is an USA infantry unit added in 1.85, who have several advanced tricks up his sleeve. Lore Armed with a fully automatic AA12 assault shotgun, these rugged Marine CQB specialists form the spearhead of any American infantry operation, making short work of enemy foot soldiers at close range. The military role of the Vanguards is brutal, up-close and archaic, but at the same time surprisingly intricate due to the contents of their large backpacks: These contain a number of autonomous weapon systems that can be deployed by the Vanguard and perform a variety of combat tasks without any additional human input: A mini scout drone that can spot stealthed units, an Attack UCAV that follows its human master to provide additional fire support with its rocket launchers, and a lightweight aircraft that is propelled into the air by a simple throw in order to launch itself into garrisoned structures with a powerful explosive payload. Abilities Overview Armed with an Automatic Assault Shotgun, a weapon that sprays slugs in a short distance. They are able to mow down tight groups of infantry in seconds. While his primary weapon is devastating to enemy personnel, his anti vehicle capabilities is not lacking however it is limited. Coming in as an Attack Drone, once deployed it will follow the Vanguard until it's battery dry out. Another drone the Vanguard have in it's disposal is a lightweight throwable kamikaze drone. Packed with enough explosives, these small drones can clear any unfortified positions. Lastly, an unarmed drone designed specifically for quick reconnaissance. Giving an excellent quick view of the battlefield and detection of any camouflaged units. Tactics Being one of the most versatile units in-game does have it's own perks. One it's anti infantry attack surpasses the Rangers by having higher rate of fire. Add the fact that it can engage hostile vehicles quite fairly when utilizing it's attack drone. Another thing is that the Vanguards are the main infantry garrison cleaners of USA. Lastly with it's Scout Drone, he also qualifies as a quick recon Unit and stealth detecting infantry. Counters Being versatile means to able to adapt to many situation, however being versatile means lacks in specialty. While the units rate of fire is consistent, it's damage and range is lacking and risks the unit as it needs to get closer to it's target. It's drones, while reliable in most situations, are limited due it's duration is rather limited. The only threat you should be facing from this unit is it's anti garrison capability as it's range is fairly longer than most anti garrison troops. Any vehicle with anti infantry vehicle should be sufficient enough to eliminate this unit. As with all infantry units, over exposure to flames radiation etc., without any protective gear will eliminate them in mere seconds. Anti-personnel vehicles such Quad Cannon, Gattling Tank, Grizzly, among others, can take out these infantry easily. Doesn't have Anti-Air capabilities. Quotes When created * Vanguard ready, sir. When selected * Semper fi! * First to the fight. * Sir! Hello, sir! * Squared away, sir! * You got a problem for me to fix? * Ready to tear it up! * I've got a magic murder bag. * Vanguard, ready to rush! * I've got my drones ready, sir. * Going beyond the call. * U.S. Vanguard at your service. When ordered to move * Oorah! * Double time! * On the move! * Yes, sir. Dashing over. * Into the field. * I'll be there in no time. * Gonna bring my buddies over. * Less lugging, more fighting. * Vanguard, looking for trouble. * Alright, fellas, follow me. When ordered to garrison structures * Vanguard, entering building. * Roger, Command. Entering structure. * We'll set up shop there. * I'll take point. When ordered to attack * This is my weapon of choice. * Let's do it! * Run 'n gun! * Yippe ki-yay! * Attacking! * Spearheading the assault! * I'll clear a path for you! * They don't know who they're messing with! * Let's rush these punks! * Time for a killstreak! * Let's earn some prestige! * Haha, you're gonna call me "overpowered"! When ordered to use bomb drones * I'll flush them out, sir. * Time for some kamikaze action! * Oh, this is a bad taste. * It's boom time! * Flush 'em out! * Anybody home? * Knock-knock! When ordered to deploy attack/scout drones * I've brought my own backup! * Hope the batteries will last. * Okay, tin can, watch my back! * Man's new best friend. * Be my eyes, little guy! * Let's tally up those counters! * Big boobs, son. Big boobs. When under fire * I'm taking heavy fire! * Where's my team?! * Come on, I'm reloading! * I'm going to need some help! Gallery Marine.jpg American_Vanguard.jpg|Render Trivia * The original drones the Vanguard were the "Roach" UCAV and a Sentry Drone together with the current "Kamikaze" Drone. ** The Roach UCAV who now takes form of of the current Attack Drone, uses a different model (as seen on the unit box). As with the current Attack Drone, it's duration is limited. ** A Sentry Drone which which deploys on the adjacent location of the Vanguard. It's purpose is to engage any hostile ground unit and provide distraction for the Vanguard. But due game balancing and technicalities, the ability and the drone was removed. Like with the current drones of the Vanguard, it's duration is limited and could be eliminated in a few shots. Category:US infantry